Love
by Shyki
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one shots with various characters.
1. KaiTala

I'm going to make a series of one shots. I accept requests for pairings. Any pairings. Hentai, Yuri, Yaoi, I'll do a love triangle, I'll even do a crack pairing. So to start this off I think I'll do a very well known pairing. Kai and Tala.

"Where is he?" Tala paced around the room. He was waiting for Kai who was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago. _What if he bailed on me?!_ Tala started pacing more rapidly.

"Tala chill out. He'll come it's Kai. He probably got caught up in the media or reporters or something." Bryan said coolly from the couch.

"How can I chill out?! He was supposed to be here!" Tala yelled back at Bryan.

"Tala as Bryan said. 'It's Kai.' When he wants to show he'll show. Besides he's probably getting harassed by Tyson and the others." Spencer tried to reason with Tala. Tala seemed to calm down and he went into the kitchen. Ian watched Tala from the entertainment room door.

"Ok Kai, he's gone you can come out." Ian stated and turned back towards the others. Kai came out form behind the couch.

"You want us to leave now?" Bryan asked. Kai nodded.

"Spencer is the dinner ready in the dining room?" Spencer nodded. "Ok Bryan, you can leave. Ian tell Tala there's something in the Dining room for him. Then Spencer and Ian can bugger off." Kai said calmly and they all left.

"Tala! Guess what?!" Ian came into the kitchen. Tala looked up form his book.

"What is it Ian?" Tala asked slightly annoyed that Ian would interrupt his reading time.

"There's something in the Dining room for you!" Tala's head perked up and he rose an eyebrow. Ian just giggled and ran out of the room. Tala slowly rose and went to the Dining room. His eyes widened at the site. A small dinner was laid out infront of him with candles and an envelope was laid on his plate. Tala picked it up.

" _Happy 1 year anniversary Tala._

_Love, Kai."_

Tala felt tears go to his eyes as he read the note.

"How was that for a surprise?" Tala jumped as Kai wrapped his arms around him. And Kai kissed his cheek.

"Yes…it was Kai…It was." Tala smiled warmly.

------------------------------------------------

Yes ok well here's the first one. I also need a title for this ….thing…Anyway, I have a few couples that I am doing my self but I need requests to get creative! I am doing these all at school so it might take me a while to get them up.


	2. SpencerRobert

Alright well I guess I'll choose another random pairing since no one is suggesting anything.

"You're a bit rowdy tonight aren't you Robert. Honestly, they'll be fine!" Spencer tried to assure his lover.

"I know. I know, but I don't know…I'm scared something will happen and they won't come." Spencer shook his head as he watched his lover pace around the room.

"You invited my team and yours for dinner. My team only eats take out since I left so they will come, and you have a very …sophisticated team. I'm sure al of them will be here in no time." Spencer said and returned to the book he was reading. Robert turned to his lover who was lying on the couch.

"But how do you know!?" Robert went to his lover and pouted at him. Spencer peeked over the top of his book.

"You're being uncouth." Robert glared and straightened his posture. "I know this because my team wouldn't pass up a free meal, and Johnny wants a match with Tala, Oliver said he would cook, and he will drag Enrique along for company." Spencer smiled as his lover sighed and sat beside him on the couch.

"I'm so glad you're here." Robert leaned his head on Spencer's shoulder and sighed quietly.

"I wouldn't have anyone else but you." Robert looked at Spencer and smiled. "I love you, Robert." Robert smiled as Spencer kissed him slowly and perfectly on his lips.

"I love you too, Spencer." Robert leaned in more to Spencer as Spencer wrapped his arms around him.

I seriously can't think of anything longer….I fail.


	3. MiguelKai

I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess who suggested this pairing.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kai stretched as he rounded the corner he just finished practising with Bryan. "God he's still as rough as he used to be." Kai sighed and continued down to the locker room. He heard footsteps behind him and he stopped and swiftly turned around. Nothing was there so he slowly moved forward and he heard footsteps again. He quickly whipped around, only to find Bryan standing there.

"You all right, Kai?" Kai nodded rubbing his temples. "Ok...well Tala just wants to know if you are going to this dinner thing or not." Bryan looked at Kai worriedly but shrugged it off.

"Yes, I am going. And even if I wasn't Tyson would drag me there." Bryan scoffed slightly and turned around and walked away. Kai warily looked on down the hallway before heading into the locker room.

After 15 minutes of taking a shower he got out and quickly wiped himself off and got his clothes on. He could feel someone staring at him as he got dressed. He turned around hesitantly to find no one there.

"I'm going out of my fucking mind..." Kai shook his head and exited the locker room and went down to the Blitzkrieg Boys room. He quickly opened up the door and went inside.

"What's up Kai? You look a little pale..." Tala looked at his friend carefully.

"I'm fine Tala. Just a little head ache is all." Tala nodded and watched his friend go into his room. Tala shook his head and went to his own room to put on some good clothes for the dinner party.

A couple hours later all the beybladers were at the dinner party listening to Mr. Dickenson make a toast on the corperation.

"I could use a few shots right about now..." Tala swiftly kicked Bryan in the shin before he said anymore.

"Honestly Bryan...be a little more polite." Kai glared at teh both of them and looked around. He still couldn't figure who was watching him.

"...And now I present to you, your feast and music." Mr. Dickenson clapped his hands and music came on and the meals were served.

"Kai are you sure...you're all right?" Kai glanced up at Tala and nodded. "Something wrong?" Kai eyed Tala carefully. Tala had a slight smirk on hs face. But he didn't seem to be looking at Kai. Kai turned his head carefully to look at the Barthez Battalions. He looked back at Tala to see him with his hands folded and a sly grin on his face.

"From a far Kai...it seems like he isn't looking at you. But he is." Kai turned back around and searched the table carefully. Till he saw a glint from a knife. Miguel was staring at him through the knife's reflection.

"A little devil isn't he, Kai?" Kai smirked and nodded.

Finally after few minutes tables were moved and everything was pushed away. A slow song started and people slowly went out there and started to dance.

"So..Kai, you gunna go ask him to dance or what?" Ian nudged him a little in the stomach. Kai scoffed and quickly went over to Miguel, who was talking to Claude quietly.

"Ahem." Both boys turned to look at Kai. "Miguel will you dance with me?" Miguel blushed and took his hand gently and looked back at Claude who put gave him the thumbs up.

"Kai..." Kai placed his hands around Miguels neck as Miguel placed his hands around kai's waist.

"How long have you been watching me?" Miguel looked away.

"Since the tournament." Kai's eyes widened a little, he smiled, and he nuzzled into Miguels neck and breathed him in.

"Well now you don't have to watch me anymore...You can have me." Miguel smiled and held Kai close.

"Fine by me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the longest one shots I have ever written. Anyway...I have a snow day so I can write! Thanks people who told me that the first chapter of Mad House didn't work. I'll have to wait till I get back to school to put it up though. Thanks for reading!


	4. TalaMariah

Well this is for Yuri-Demonica. Well actually these three with Tala are her requests. So here you go Hun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah curled up next to the figure beside her and yawned. She had such a weird night last night. Lee had taken the gang up to a local club for a few drinks. For the celebration of beating the Boris. She sat up groggily at the fact she wasn't back to sleep. She turned around to find a pillow beside her.

"Where the hell am I?" She tried to remember what happened last night but nothing came to mind. She knew for sure this wasn't her room. It was a bit too dirty for her case. Then whose was it? Mariah froze and got up and put on a long shirt that was in the drawer beside her. She woke up naked. In a different room from her own. And it wasn't Rei's.

"Mariah, are you alright in there?" Mariah looked carefully toward the door. She knew that voice but she coulnd't make ou hose it was.

"Yeah...but where am I?" Laughter was heard throught the door. She recognized the accent. It was russian. She was hoping to all the gods she knew that it wasn't Bryan's. The door opened up to reveal a pale red head in only boxers.

"In my room. Where else?" Mariah blushed and tried to remember what exactly happened last night. Tala leaned against the doorway watching his little kitten. "Are you hungry, Mariah?" Mariah snapped out of her thoughts and nodded slowly.

"A little...Why was I in your room?" Tala blinked at her and laughed. He slowly came towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Because...don't you remember last night?" Mariah shook her head. "You were drunk so I brought you back to my place. I made you take a bath and when I came back into the room you were asleep on my bed. I didn't have the heart to wake you so I left you alone." Mariah sighed happily and leaned into Tala.

"Why didn't any of the others bring me back to my room though." Tala smirked.

"They were soo wasted. So I brought you to my room. Kevin to Ian's. Gary's to Spencers. Lee's to Bryan's. And Rei to Kai's." Mariah nodded and snuggled into Tala's arms feeling safe. Tala smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head.

"Tala?" Tala looked down at Mariah. "Do you like me?" Tala nuzzled the top of Mariahs head.

"With all of my heart." Tala's voice rumbled through Mariah's body as she grinned and sighed.

"Good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this is the first time I have done a Hentai pairing...weird..


	5. TalaHilary

Second request form Yuri-Demonica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Tyson! You can do better than that!" Hilary shouted from the side lines of the practise area.

"Shut up Hilary!" HIlary scoffed and scowled at Tyson before getting up and going to look around at some of the other beyblade matches. She wandered off a bit too close to a beybattle that had Rei and Bryan in it though.

"Falborg: Stroblitz attack!" Air went slicing through the air at the beyblades. During the years Bryan has stopped attacking at other bladers. But sometimes his aim is a little off and a strike of air hit hilary hard in the shoulder. "Crap, you alright Hilary?" HIlary nodded and got up.

"Here let me treat that." Hilary looked over at Tala and nodded. She went over to him as he got the first aid kit out. "I'd watch out for which beybattle you are walking by. This may be a practise area, but some of us.." You hinted over to Bryan. "Still take it seriously." Hilary nodded and winced as Tala put a dab of stuff on it.

"Thanks for the advice, but I wish I would've known it sooner." Tala chuckled and nodded.

"My team can be a little brutal out there." Hilary rose her eyebrow at Tala. "Fine. Pure brutality but only in a serious fight. They are actaully quite nice once you get to know them." Hilary smiled.

"Like you?" Tala nodded. He carefully bound up the arm. "Why aren't you beyblading?" Tala blinked and looked at her.

"Beyblades completely smashed. Tyson wanted a match and he completely destroyed it. He's another one I wouldn't get too close too." Hilary scowled.

"He can be such an ass at sometimes...Can I see your blade?" Tala nodded and took it out. "Umm...not the bitchip. The whole blade." Tala rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Tyson.

"When I said destroyed it. I mean he completely destroyed it." Hilary frowned. "Well I gotta go. See you around." Tala walked off with Kai.

The next day Tala was outside underneath a tree snoozing when he heard someone sit down next to him. "Hey." Tala looked at Hilary. "I just wanted to bring you something as thanks for bandaging my wound." Hilary placed the little box on teh ground and left.

"Thanks?" Tala waited till HIlary was out of site till he picked it up and opened it. A brand new beyblade sat in the box. Tala smiled and noticed a card inside of it.

'Maybe we can have dinner sometime?

xoxo

Hilary'

"Oh we will have dinner indeed." Tala leaned back into the tree holding his brand new beyblade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it's done! ...Painfully. lol.


	6. TalaMathilda

Tala and Mathilda for Yuri-Demonica. Last request.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She was quiet, reserved, and polite. He was snarky, sarcastic, and rude. They weren't meant to be together but under all odds. Under all things that just shouldn't be together. They were. He had found her training one day in the park, in Russia. He had seemed surprised at her little visit but he didn't complain.

"Hey Mathilda. What are you doing here?" Tala walked quickly over to her.

"Nothing much, just training a little bit. I heard it helps your endurance in Russia." Tala laughed and nodded. He noticed she was only wearing a little jacket and some slacks.

"Aren't you cold Mathilda?" Mathilda nodded slightly. Tala smiled and took off his jacket and gave it to her. "Come on I know a great café that makes hot chocolate." Mathilda blushed and followed Tala.

"What's this café called?" Tala grabbed her hand and kept leading her.

"It's called the snow café." Mathilda smiled. "Why are you here without the rest of your team mates?"

"I am but Claude and Aaron went for a little site seeing. Miguel went to go visit Kai." Tala shook his head and remember not to go into that house till Miguel is gone. "How did you find me?"

"Everyone kept saying a female was beyblading in the park. I figured I'd go check it out." Tala opened up the door for Mathilda and let her in.

"Pryvet, Dominique. Can we have two hot chocolates?" Dominique nodded and went off to go fetch some. "So how are you today?" Mathilda took off her mitts and looked at Tala.

"Well, I'm ok I guess." Tala gave her a questioning glance. Mathilda bit her bottom lip. "Well you see…Miguel has Kai. And Aaron has Monica. You know Moses sister?" Tala nodded. "And Claude has well some girl he met in Rome. And I have no one." Tala smirked and folded his hands underneath his chin.

"Really, what a shame. Same for me. Kai has Miguel, Spencer has some girl from Canada, Ian has Kevin, and Bryan I believe is hitting it off with Garland." Mathilda giggled and shook her head.

"Just us I guess, eh?" Tala chuckled and nodded. Dominique came and gave them their hot chocolates.

"On da house, Tala." Tala nodded and took a sip of his. Mathilda went to take a sip of hers but she burnt her tongue. Tala shook his head and took her cup. He gently blowed on the cup, cooling off the hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Tala." Tala just smiled and gave the cup back. Mathilda blushed and slowly took a sip while looking around. Tala watched her out of the corner of his eye. When they were both finished Tala got up and helped her out of the chair. They got on there jackets and Tala held his hand out for her.

"I want to show you something." Mathilda blinked and took his hand as Tala pulled her along. Mathilda kept wondering where he was taking her, but finally they arrived at a little bench on a Cliffside.

"Tala?" Tala pulled her down beside him on the bench and pulled her close.

"Watch." Mathilda turned her head toward the cliff and gasped. There in front of her snow glittered and shined as the sun started to set. The snow and ice sparkled out a small rainbow in front of her.

"It's amazing, Tala!" Tala nodded and turned her head towards his and kissed her lips gently.

"So are you Mathilda." Mathilda blushed and cuddled into Tala a little more as they watched the sun slowly go down.

------------------------------------------------

Alright I'll start on the next requests that people sent. And yes Elemental Gypsy I put a little Kai Miguel in there for you!


	7. TalaJulia

Ok this is for juliayuriy. I'll try doing what she requested. Though I know it won't work.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Raul hurry it up! People are waiting for us!" Raul smeared a little bit of paint onto his face and glanced at Julia through the mirror.

"Julia we have 10 minutes before we perform our act. Stop fussing." Julia pouted and looked at Raul.

"But this is going to be huge!" Raul huffed and Julia shook her head. "Alot of people are going to be out there. I just want to look good." Raul turned his head so he could see her.

"Aren't we always good, Julia?" Julia nodded. Suddenly Romeo came in.

"And how are my wonderful twins today?!" Raul sighed and Julia beamed up at him.

"We are fine. How about you Romeo?" He raised his and waved the question off.

"Do you really need to ask? Anyway I just want to tell you guys how proud I am of you! Oh, and Julia?" Julia looked at Romeo curiously.

"Yes Romeo? What is it?" He just chuckled and turned around heading for the curtain.

"There's a boy asking for you." Romeo left the little room and Julia felt her face just heat up. Raul starting laughing. He fell out of his chair from laughing so hard.

"You don't even need make-up to get a blush!" Julia whipped around and Raul stopped laughing. "Chill out Sis...So who do you think it is?" Julia blinked.

"I don't know."

Raul and Julia entered the stage on the back of two horses. They both waved wildly to the audience. They did a few flips up into the air. Then they both came down on two big balls. They rolled around the stage for a little bit. Finally they both whipped out their beyblades and flung them into the air. Using streamers they were able to dance with their blades.

Tala watched with interest as Julia and her brother kept the act going. Everyone around him was applauding and throwing things like flowers. But he just sat very still. Watching everything out of his eyes. When it was over he got up and exited the tent.

"Wow. We did so good Raul!" Raul laughed and nodded.

"Didn't see anyone looking at you in any certain way though." Julia pouted and went over to Romeo.

"Thought you said someone was here for me." Romeo shook his head and shrugged. "Must have left." Julia left Raul and Romeo to talk while she went to go get changed. She entered her tent and sat down in front of the mirror noticing an envelope.

_"Meet me by the river at 7 sharp._

_Red."_

Julia blinked and reread the note. She quickly got undressed and put on some nice clothes and went out of her tent. "Hey, Raul! Look I have to go someplace ok? Go celebrate without me." Raul nodded as Julia headed off to the river.

Finally after a few minutes she got there and looked around. Nobody was in site. "Looking for me?" Julia turned around to meet with Tala's eyes. She stepped back a little.

"Tala?! What are you doing here?!" Tala chuckled and moved in closer.

"To see you perform. That was very good by the way." Julia blushed.

"So, eh, any other reason you came down here?" Tala moved in so his face was mere centimeters away form hers.

"Only one other reason." He gently placed his lips on hers in a delicate kiss. "To kiss you." He said while breaking apart.

"That's a very good reason." Tala nodded and caressed Julias cheek. "Say Tala?" He rose an eyebrow. "How long are you staying?"

"Forever. I've officially been one of those kids who have run away to the circus." Julia laughed.

"Then come on I have a few 'tricks' to show you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ack Someone kill me! I'm gunna fail my S.S test tomorow!!!!


	8. BryGar

Sorry people I took like a two week Vaca. But I'm still here! And I passed my mid terms thank …god? Anyway this is for Elemental Gypsy who requested Bryan/Garland. My favorite! And yes you get a cookie.

--------------------------------

Garland sat quietly in his room, reading his families history and records. He was on page 86 when he got a craving for something sweet. He went downstairs to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. Brooklyn was in the kitchen reading the paper. Brooklyn looked up and smiled as Garland went to the fridge and opened it.

"Do we have anymore ice cream? Or did-" Brooklyn cut Garland off.

"Tyson came over yesterday remember…He ate it. I heard there was an ice cream shop opening on 5th street though." Garland sighed and nodded as he went out of the kitchen.

Garland put on his jacket and went outside. He started going down all the streets till he came onto 5th. He moved across onto the street and saw the little shop. He opened the door and a bell rang.

"Good day sir. And how are you?" A cheery woman sang as he went up to her.

"I'm ok. Just craving something sweet," She giggled. "One double scoops Chocolate Strawberry please." The woman nodded and went to the back. She came back moments later carrying a cone.

"Here you go. That will be $1.99 please." Garland nodded taking the cone and giving her his money. He then went out of the shop and went across to the park. He sat down underneath a tree watching people go by while eating his cone.

Suddenly a shadow was over him. He shielded his eyes and only saw fur lined winter boots. His mind raced, until a voice disturbed his spot.

"You took the last cone." He looked up as he heard the heavy Russian accent.

"So? Your fault for not going sooner." A growl emitted from Bryan. Bryan lowered himself to the ground and sat in front of Garland. "What do you want Bryan?"

"Ice cream, stupid. That's why I said you took the last cone." Garlands cheeks flared with embarrassment. He was about to say something before he heard the rain and thunder coming down. Of course Brooklyn wouldn't tell him it was going to rain. He looked up just in time to see a gust of strong wind come up onto him and Bryan. When he opened his eyes, both he and Bryan were wet and Bryan was leaning over top of him.

"Well this isn't too bad…" Bryan smirked as Garland blushed and tried to push him off. "I don't think so." Bryan dove in and started kissing Garland's neck and cheeks.

"Bry-an?!" A soft chuckle was heard from Bryan. Bryan raised his head so it was level with Garlands, their noses just touching.

"You dropped your ice cream all over you. And don't tell me you don't like it." Bryan stared into Garland's shy blue orbs, while Garland stared into Bryans green sly eyes.

"I guess not..." Garland whispered quietly. Bryan smiled and locked lips with Garland, both fighting for dominance. Finally they separated and both were just purely soaked with chocolate and strawberry all over them.

"You know…" Garland stared at Bryan. Cheeks heavily drenched in red. "Nobody's home at my place, we could go 'clean up'." Bryan licked Garland's cheek.

"Why not." Bryan smirked and lifted Garland up bridal style.

-------------------------------------

Ha! I can write a lot...no.

I can't but it's still good. Hope you like it!


End file.
